dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Earth-Two)
; Lois Lane-Kent ; Kitten | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Staff member of the Daily Star; Honorary associate member of the Justice Society of America ; Former member of the Black Lantern Corps | Relatives = Lane Family: Samuel Lane (father); Ella Lane (mother); Clark Kent (husband); Lucille Lane Tompkins (sister); George Tompkins (brother-in-law); Susie Tompkins (niece) | Universe = Earth-Two | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Reporter for the Daily Star | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster | First = Action Comics Vol 1 1 | Death = Infinite Crisis Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Lois Lane was an aggressive, career-minded reporter for the Daily Star who, after Clark Kent joined the paper and Superman debuted around the same time, found herself attracted to Superman, but displeased with her new journalistic competition in the form of Kent. However recognizing the powerful reporting success of the two, then Editor-in-Chief George Taylor began pairing the two together. The duo would later become a trio as Taylor assigned then cub reporter Jimmy Olsen to learn from the two senior investigative reporters. Lane began to suspect that Clark Kent was Superman, and started to make various attempts at uncovering his secret identity, all of which backfired (usually thanks to Kent's efforts to conceal his costumed exploits). In 1950, Lane became romantically attracted to Clark Kent after he lost his memory of his costumed alter-ego (thanks to a spell that was miscast by the old Justice Society of America enemy the Wizard). Relieved of his heroic identity, Kent began acting more aggressive and extroverted. Kent and Lane began to date each other, and were soon married though Lane never gave up on her suspicions that Kent was Superman. It was on their honeymoon that Lois (now Lois Lane Kent, although she still used "Lois Lane" when working) tested her theory by trying to cut Clarks's hair as he slept. When the shears were completely broken upon her attempt to cut his hair she confirmed that Clark was indeed Superman. Torn between her own desires for Clark and the world's need for Superman, she sought out the Wizard and had him reverse the spell, which completely restored Clark's memory and he resumed his identity as Superman. Undaunted, Clark professed his own commitment to her and they renewed their vows in a Kryptonian ceremony and remained married. When Clark succeeded Taylor as Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Star, Lois became its lead investigative reporter and continued her dangerous investigative reporting though secure knowing that her husband would keep her and her reporter staff safe from any excessive harm. They had many adventures together which showed Lois' extended family including her sister and niece, and Power Girl who Lois accepted as her daughter. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Lois chose to accompany her husband (along with Superboy-Prime and Earth-Three's Alexander Luthor, Jr.) into a paradise-like dimension as her native Earth and family and friends had all been erased from existence in favor of just one surviving Earth. During Infinite Crisis, Lois was revealed to have been adversely effected by the events of the post-Crisis DC Universe within their pocket dimension. Lois was shown to be frail, ultimately dying from a mysterious illness. It is because of this that Kal-L was so driven to restoring his world. Despite the Earth-Two Superman's most powerful efforts, Lois Lane Kent died on an duplicate, underpopulated Earth-Two. She was taken from that artificial Earth and buried alongside her husband on New Earth by Kara-L. Lois was reanimated as a Black Lantern by Black Hand and sent to murder the Kent family (New Earth Superman, Martha Kent, and Superboy) in Smallville. Lois first attacked the Kent household and later desecrated Jonathan Kent's grave to lure the New Earth Kents, and later stalked Martha Kent until Krypto temporarily cut her off from her ring. After her husband's defeat, Black Lantern Lois followed his dead body to New York and joined in the attack to JSA HQ, facing off against Ma Hunkel and Power Girl, seeking the corpse. When Damage's Black Lantern form successfully breached STAR Labs' security, her ring separated from her again to restore Kal-L's Black Lantern, killing her for good. Her ring along with her husband's corpse was destroyed by Mister Terrific's bomb shortly after. Lois Lane Kidnaps, June 1938 ~ June 1944 *1st by Butch Matson, *2nd by Derek Niles, *3rd by smugglers, *4th by Alexei Luthor, *5th by Clarence Cobalt, *6th by Alex Evell’s thugs, *7th by Tom Bruce, *8th by Frank Jordan, *9th by Preston, *10th by Cardos & Zee’s giants, *11th by Tom Jepson, *12th by Parker Allen, *13th by Rolf Zimba, *14th by Alexei Luthor, *15th by Dutch O’Leary, *16th by Dan Bransom, *17th by Slats Morgan, *18th by the Puzzler, *19th by Metalo, *20th by the Prankster, *21st by Alexei Luthor’s henchmen, * *22nd by Jim Mason’s henchmen, *23rd by Captain Ironfist's crew, *24th by Emil Loring, *25th by one gang leader, *26th by the Insect Master, *27th by the Prankster, *28th by the Toyman, *29th by a trio of gangsters, *30th by J. Wilbur Wolfingham, *31st by Lucius Spruce, | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Lantern Ring: As a Black Lantern, Lane's body and super-human powers all originate from the power ring on her finger. If it is removed her body will return to its dead state. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * On Earth-Two, Lois worked for the Daily Star under editor George Taylor who was replaced by her husband Clark Kent sometime in the 1950s. * All Golden Age stories where Lois Lane worked for the Daily Planet and/or under editor Perry White were retconned to have happened on Earth-Two-A.The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index | Trivia = | Recommended = * Action Comics * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman Family | DC = | Wikipedia = none | Links = * }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Black Lantern Corps members